


「白快」在米花町杀人逃逸的一天一夜

by poorbuggy



Category: Magic Kaito, 犯人の犯沢さん
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 犯人犯泽先生paro走下神坛的阿基，究竟该何去何从……！
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 1





	「白快」在米花町杀人逃逸的一天一夜

江古田四人组放学结伴走过一条河堤，有说有笑，路上偶遇犯泽先生遛狗。华生从犯泽先生脑袋顶上展翅飞起，落到白马肩上，抱怨似的猛叨他的头，白马冷落宠物多时，十分理亏，只好受着

犯泽：白马君，你们几个都认识啊？

青子：是啊，您和波美太郎都很精神哦

红子：看起来你的恋爱进展不太顺利，有空再去我的占卜屋看看吧，在打折

白马：真巧啊，大概是因为这个地方每天都有大量的人死去，剩下的人也就相互认识了吧？

黑羽：我不认识，我不认识

白马：那我给你介绍，犯泽先生，这是我的普通同学黑羽君，黑羽君，华生在影音租赁店打工，老板第一天就死了，这位就是华生的工头犯泽先生

犯泽：为什么直接是华生在打工了啊？！

青子：快斗，犯泽先生就是基德去偷狗的那位主人，还是你捡到波美太郎，我们去还给了他，你忘了吗？

白马：没道理不记得，大概是戏过了吧

黑羽：幹

黑羽蹲下，被称为“基德大人的小狗”的波美太郎抱住他的胳膊，徐徐蠕动向前，舔了舔他的脸，他痒得咯咯笑起来，该场面好似世界名画，看一眼血赚两亿，大家不禁愣神

华生当晚住回了白马邸，它业已养成恶习，不躺在波美太郎身上就睡不着觉，痛苦不堪，瞪着溜圆的眼睛熬夜。白马破案无数，在犯罪都市米花町属于不会被杀的那个群体，未曾想今夜险些被鹰熬死，次日，给它购置软绵绵仿真小狗玩具若干，作为鹰窝，无不被华生叨得稀巴烂

白马走投无路，打电话：黑羽君，帮我偷狗，见面详谈

黑羽懒得掺和，但是有人请客，不宰是王八，遂骑摩托车前往，在银座高层某餐厅与白马相对而坐，点了一桌甜品（期间有侍者把一碟黑森林蛋糕打到黑羽身上，但他去厕所清洗了，无伤大雅），二人神情肃穆，各自两手交叠

白马：我相信你可以再次偷出波美太郎

黑羽：莫咁啦大哥，都讲佐好多遍我唔系基德

白马：我身边的命案很多，但是跟你在一起就不会发生，这就是另一层佐证，你，就是生存率之神，怪盗基德！

黑羽：靠

白马：这个逻辑坚不可摧，你没话讲了吧，哼哼

黑羽摇头，指指窗外，远处，一趟新干线正在轰然爆炸。对面大厦上挂有一条“我们永远不会忘记新干线爆炸事件”红色横幅，正随着爆炸的气流翩翩起舞

白马原本要前往现场缉拿犯人，但此刻餐厅服务生的对讲机里传来一条冷静的消息，厕所又双叒叕有人被杀了

黑羽表情震惊，心里十分脆弱。他有个秘密，为免剥夺民众心里的希望，基德和警方一同隐瞒了这个秘密：近几个月，即使是基德出现的夜晚也偶尔会有一两个人死去，虽然相比平时很少，但他的避祸体质正在衰退，与生存率之神比起来，是死神赢了！

大量侦探和警察蜂拥而至，拉黄线，咔咔拍照。死者是一名侍者，根据目击者述词，黑羽快斗成为了第一嫌疑人。

黑羽：等一下，等一下，就因为他把甜品打到我身上，我去厕所清洗，顺便杀了他？

白鸟：这在米花町是很常见的事吧

高木：同学，我看你对这种事难以置信，反倒很独树一帜呢

白马：不，黑羽君绝对不是那种人

枪田：好巧，白马君，这位是你的谁啊？

茂山：男朋友吗？听说你们英国人都有男朋友

白马：不，是我的同学……

目暮：抱歉，白马君，亲友回避原则，你不可以参与这个案子了

世良：我看这同学很面善，应该不是那种人，如果是清白的，调查一下没关系吧？

安室：说起来，我倒觉得他的身型很眼熟，像在哪里看过

走廊远处，又是一名小学生一名少女一名小胡子大叔缓缓登场，白马犹豫了0.15秒，拉起黑羽的手，按了一下肩头的华生，撒丫子就跑，俩人下楼跳上摩托车逃离现场，引擎轰鸣，时速飚至二百五

好容易甩开了警车，夜晚的米花町又太危险，他们回不了家，没枪没刀，只好去偏远的酒店开房。米花町的事故酒店成千上万，来到这里，每个开房的人都能成为蓝可儿

前台：Sorry先森，明天是情人节，我们这边没有非事故房间了啦，就连只发生过一两起轻微事故的房间也供不应求，只剩下一间，是出过十几起命案的尾房这样子

白马：没问题，开吧

黑羽(大声)：对，我怕你个鬼

白马：黑羽君，人只有在害怕的时候才会故意那么大声

黑羽：草，我……我不想住

他扁扁嘴，白马跟前台点头，领着他走出去，他们重新上了摩托车，慢悠悠开动，华生也松开了白马的胳膊，飞起来，在他们头顶跟车行驶

黑羽：你干嘛拉我跑，我是清白的

白马：你不可以被调查，百密一疏，基德的在录档案里很可能有一些那种一旦你被警方调查就会吻合的信息

黑羽：你那么在乎基德被抓吗，虽然我不是

白马：我不管！只可以我来抓你

黑羽火冒三丈：你是傻逼

白马：你好像很难过，黑羽君，你很在意不能做米花町人民的生存率之神了，对吗？

黑羽：当然啊，大家活在米花町，什么都没有，就一条命，生存率向上委员会的大家如果知道基德也不行了，一定会像被击垮了一样

白马：啊，黑羽君，你承认了哦

黑羽：我靠！！！！！！！！！

黑羽：算了，无所吊谓，反正我也是一个没用的人罢了

白马：别难过，我有一个好去处，见到那个积极阳光单纯又无私的人，你也会开心起来吧

他们来到了犯泽先生的家。敲门时里面正在开派对，犯泽先生接待了他们，替二位在逃犯婉拒了派对达人室友的邀请。犯泽先生在他的哥特风小房间里坐立难安，十分可疑，但他们无暇顾及这些，一进门，华生扑向波美太郎，波美太郎扑向黑羽，三个物体滚作一团。白马端详这间小屋里的摆设，连连称赞他的品味

白马：噢噢，黑羽君，还记得这个吗？黄昏之馆的录音假人哦

黑羽：你在说什么，我听不懂

白马：刚才你都承认了，何必呢

黑羽：不好意思，条件反射

白马：说起来那次还是我在教室告诉你，我收到一个基德的邀请函，所以你才会去的吧？当时看你反应很惊讶，我就知道是假的

黑羽想了会儿：那时候不也死人了吗？说到底，基德根本就不是什么生存率之神啊

白马拍拍他的头：乖，别想了

黑羽扭头躲他的手，正巧看到角落里一沓犯泽先生的藏书——半新不旧的时尚杂志，好家伙，正上方第一本，白马跟冲野洋子拍的杂志封面。他拿起来品读，肩膀上的波美太郎也探着头一起品读

黑羽：真不错嘛，白马，艳福不浅

波美太郎：汪！

白马：我倒是更喜欢和你一起上封面的那本——犯泽先生，请问你家里有我和基德同框的杂志吗，哪本都行

犯泽：没有

犯泽：（但是这位客人的脸真使我杀意上涌，不错，和黑羽君时常见面，可以适当培养我的杀气，否则我杀死那个男人的梦想就要像河边的石头一样被生活磨圆啦！！！）

黑羽：闭嘴白马，你这样说犯泽先生会以为我就是基德啊

白马：没关系啦，犯泽先生人很单纯善良，不会发现你是基德的

黑羽伸手掐他脖子：小点声！

白马发出咯咯咯的快乐笑声，搂住他朋友的腰，犯泽先生面对着墙，目眦尽裂

犯泽：幹，虽然不知道二位在说什么，但我的杀意确实涌上心头

他们打个小地铺，睡了一晚上，搂在一起且天下太平。白马很早起来洗漱，看了看时间，他表示自己今天要尽到员工的责任，去影音租赁店上班

白马：犯泽桑，我手机没电了，借用一下你的

犯泽先生把便当盒推给他，白马打开网页浏览，毛利小五郎已经破获了这起高档餐厅厕所杀人案——罪犯是餐厅后厨的帮工，因为侍者借钱不还而谋划杀人，图片上，毛利小五郎看起来精神不太好的样子

白马：黑羽君，案件解决了哦

黑羽：带我去不会死人的地方吧

犯泽：那就是我们的影音租赁店啦！

黑羽：真假，不是第一天老板就死了吗？

犯泽：后来就再也没有死人了，大家都很和善呢

黑羽从被子里冒出头，同意了这个提案。三人一鹰遂一同前往店里打工，一进门，太阳打西边出来，几位日理万机的同事济济一堂

枪田：白马君，总算等到你了

茂山：警方很忙就会疏忽，但我们可不是那么好糊弄的，昨天逃逸的事情解释一下吧？

白马：是这样，我男朋友经历过一些事情，ptsd，很害怕警察，所以我才出此下策，警视厅那边我也会好好解释的

黑羽：……………对，不好意思

茂山：所以说就是男朋友啊，我早就洞察了

枪田：噢噢，你们二位交往多久了？

黑羽：一、一个月罢了

如此这般应付一会儿，大家开始正常上班，日头快到中午，附近竟然没有任何案件发生，犯泽先生看着坐在凳子上晃脚吃冰淇淋的黑羽，两滴眼泪流了下来

犯泽：谢谢你，基德

黑羽：吓，你在说什么，我不是基德

犯泽：随你怎么说，我觉得生存率向上委员会的人信你，没有信错哦

黑羽：可恶，有一点感动……不要用那样善良的眼神看我！

黑羽（转移话题）：喂白马，你刚才跟女客人眉来眼去了吧，真是有伤风化

白马：没有啊，是女客人单方面的，很多女客人为我来的，你很在意这个吗？

黑羽：那当然啊，因为我们在假扮情侣诶，我很没面子！

神之力似乎没有维持太久，午后，枪田和茂山纷纷接了电话消失，在Line里面发小狗哭泣表情求工头原谅

犯泽：又是这样！以为发小狗表情我就会买账吗？结果只剩下白马君在好好工作

犯泽先生转过头，只看见华生火冒三丈地在打收银（华生现在不仅用嘴打收银，还能用翅膀把凭条递给客人，场面令人动容），白马的福尔摩斯帽子盖在收银机上，旁边贴了一张纸条

纸条：抱歉犯泽先生，我们去约会了，华生一如既往请你多费心哦——白马

Fin.

2019.08


End file.
